Machete
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: This is the story of a young genius with the appearance of a Destructive Legend, but not the heart of one. Due to a family legacy, Yvelton must fulfill its wish, which is to find, raise, and possibly befriend a formerly deadly force of Pokémon nature: the Dartrog. Will the process be easy or will it be extremely difficult? Only time and patience will tell.
1. Discovery at its Finest

(Here it is. My first new story in a while. Just so we're clear, it will be in Kalos for a moment, but it'll be mostly based in the new Hoenn from Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Keeping that in mind, please do enjoy.)

Machete

By: PurpleCobra247

Rated M for adult language, violence, blood and gore, and sexual content

Chapter 1: Discovery at its Finest

There are many people who consider themselves geniuses and those who gloat so much about it that they don't realize that they lack the intelligence. I was one of those people who considers myself as a certified genius, mostly because I was born with it. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Yvelton Vorintine and I know what you're thinking: I'm named after the legendary Destruction Pokémon, Yveltal. Well, that's only because I've actually been testing a gene splicing experiment by taking some DNA from that very same legend, infused it into me, and I've turned from a handsome young Caucasian man into basically a gijinka of the Destruction Pokémon. I stand at a height of seven feet and nine inches tall with an increased muscle capacity that's enough to make ladies fall for me. I still retain some part of my former human self, like my long black hair that stops just below my lower back and I keep my purple eye color, even though I have Yveltal's eyes. Due to my race, I've been changed into the coloring of the Shiny Yveltal, which means that I have the red and white color scheme of my skin. I've also got rounded hands instead of those sharp claws and my tail has been downsized to fit my standards as well. The only things I'm missing are the horns… for some odd reason.

Now, on to the real topic at hand:

Being a young genius at an age of 22 isn't an easy feat, but when it comes to keeping that reputation as much as you possibly can, it's actually an effortless task. Being born and raised as Carnealton Vorintine before my gene splicing experiment, I was well known all over Kalos. After my parents passed away from a devastating blow of both cancer and gun shots to the head six years ago by a pair of ruthless criminals who knew who I was, I was determined to get back at them someday. They were a couple of out-of-towners by the team name of PokéDestructors. They came all the way from the Hoenn region to try to rid of me of my inspiration, but that never worked out for them. Fearing for their safety, they fled back to Hoenn and they've literally concealed themselves for now. You'll know what they look like later. Right now, however, I am focused on one goal: to revive history.

I remember my father telling me back when I was fifteen that there were many ancient Pokémon way back in ancient times. You can name 'em: Amaura, Aurorus, Tyrunt, Tyrantrum, Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte, Omastar, Armaldo, and Cradily… all have which lived another day to seek their true calling in the modern times we live today. Well, there was one more that lived over 100 million years ago, around the time Lileep and Cradily were the only residents. The only problem, though, is that I don't remember the name of the Pokémon. I need to find answers and some evidence about this new ancient Pokémon and if it can be reborn, just like the others I've mentioned before.

My journey began on a beautiful Spring Sunday morning. I was already freshened up and had a filling, but healthy breakfast in my humble home in Anistar City. Since it was typically chilly here, it was kinda nice that it would actually feel comfortable this morning. For that reason, I decided to drink my hot chocolate outside, even though I was shirtless and wearing black pajama pants. As soon as I sat in my rocking chair on my porch, I began to have deep thoughts about my Father's theory about this new ancient Pokémon he told me about. I realized that there is some good here: no matter what the typing may be, it'll be as friendly as an Amaura and Aurorus. Living at the same time of Lileep and Cradily, very few enemies came their way, since they were Grass and Rock types. This was a huge factor to keep in mind as I was ready for this epic adventure, especially since I'll have my fellow Pokémon with me. I have six trustworthy companions and this may be strange, but despite my appearance of a human form of Yveltal, I'm actually quite a fan of Fairy-Types. Ever since I heard about this new type, I was a bit skeptical about its power at first, but then, I adopted an Eevee, bonded with her, and after twenty battles, with the final battle being a near-loss, she evolved into a Sylveon, an extremely gorgeous Intertwining Pokémon that was a sight to behold. Our bond was even stronger after that and we never lost touch. She's the best Pokémon in my team, having quite a move set: Disarming Voice, Moonblast, Baby-Doll Eyes, and Dazzling Gleam. My appearance never bothered her at all and, seeing me as a human inside, she knew how to make me smile every single day. In fact, she's sitting right next to me on my left right now. I've named her Sylvian. As for my other Pokémon companions, let me share them with you and they are all at level 100:

The first is a female Gardevoir, who I've named Gardevenya. With her Gardevoirite around her neck, she's a Pokémon that I love to battle with in her Mega Evolution. Even though I'm drastically taller than her as we stand together, she doesn't seem to mind. Plus, I've given her the ability to have human speech. So, when you hear her talk, she'll sound like a deeply toned expert. Her move set: Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Calm Mind, and Psychic. Trust me on this. That last move… comes… in… handy.

The second of mine is a male Dedenne named Voltap. Sylvian actually helps me out with him sometimes, due to his small size. Despite the assistance, he's always pumped and ready for whatever the day will bring. Having a Bold nature, he sure does live up to it. I've tried giving him Dazzling Gleam, since it's my favorite Fairy-Type move, but all he could learn was Play Rough, and that's okay. His other electrified moves… Nuzzle, Charge Beam, and Thunder… never ceases to amaze me.

The third is a Flying and Fairy-Type called the Togekiss. I've decided to name her Angel because that's exactly what she looks like as she flies me to my desired destinations. She's also very soft to the touch, which means that hugging is a daily routine, no matter how I'm feeling. It's also touching when she tries her best to return the embrace with her fluffy wings, but despite her futile efforts, she always tries and nearly succeeds. Her move set is Fly, Dazzling Gleam, Steel Wing, and Roost. That last move has saved her many times and is thankful for it every time.

The fourth is the only Legendary in my group: A Diancie. Now, it's shocking enough that I have one. It's HOW I obtained it that amazed me even more: My Mother… she gave her to me shortly after her death… and what's even more surprising is that she had a Diancite around her neck, which meant… well… you get it. Gardevenya isn't the only one. So, with that being the case, I choose which one I wanna Mega Evolve wisely and so far, I haven't failed yet. Diancie is also the only other Pokémon I have that can annunciate human speech, but in a much more adorable female voice that echoed by just a small percentage. Also, I've decided to keep her name because I just love saying it: Diancie... nice roll of the teeth. Anyway, her move set is Diamond Storm, Moonblast, Calm Mind, and… yep, you guessed it… Dazzling Gleam. I gotta share this, though: My first sighting of Diamond Storm… totally outta this world!

The fifth and final Pokémon: A male Azumarill named Pacific. He's the second male in my group and the second Pokémon that can't learn Dazzling Gleam. Instead, he's just like Voltap, having Play Rough as his only Fairy-Type move. The rest of his move set… Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, and Scald… are the strongest for a Water-Type to handle. His adorable appearance makes hugs a daily routine as well, making me happy every time, no matter what. He never ceases to impress me with how he likes to use his own strategy in the bleakest of battles. With him, I'll probably never look at Water-Type Pokémon in the same way again.

Overall, this Fairy team is the best in all of Kalos and many others do admit this to be an absolute fact. And even in annual Pokémon competitions, they do allow me to let Diancie battle, even though all legendary Pokémon should be forbidden. It's a miracle to me and to Diancie as well.

Now, back to this beautiful morning at hand. As I was sitting here enjoying this fresh, crisp, and early morning breeze of a Sunday Spring morning with Sylvian sitting next to me, I saw an old man in his seventies approach me with a look of apprehension. He was dressed in a science lab coat and that made me perk up without spilling my steamy hot chocolaty beverage. It was actually an old friend of my Dad's, Borintino.

"Yvelton, you're up early." He started in his tender elderly voice. "How have you been since your parents passed away?"

"I've been okay, thanks." I replied in my handsome voice that I shared with a certain famous tap-dancing penguin. "I keep their spirits alive in my soul, no matter what."

"Excellent. Now, you're not gonna believe this, but me and the other scientists at Ambrette Town have recently made an interesting discovery. It turns out that the Sea Spirit's Den in Azure Bay has one more fossil there. You do already know of the Sail Fossil and the Jaw Fossil, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, there's one more fossil: The Poison Dart Fossil. It's very poisonous to the touch and does require careful preparations to obtain it, but after that, reviving it shouldn't be hard."

"Huh! Being a Fairy expert, I'm not a huge fan of the idea, but goddamn it! I actually want it. Did you get any additional information on the fossil itself?"

"Not any more than the name and its typing: Poison and Steel."

"What? That's a new combination. Hold on. Isn't this fossil one of…?"

"Yes. It's the same ancient Pokémon your Father mentioned to you back when you were fifteen. He never obtained it for obvious reasons."

"So, I'm fulfilling our family prophecy by letting me go after the fossil as well…"

"…and keep the Pokémon you get with it."

"Oh, no… I… I can't. I have Fairy-Type Pokémon all over my house right now. I can't keep it."

"You HAVE to. They're your Father's orders, according to his will."

"Shit! Well, okay. I'll try, but if it harms any of my Pokémon, I'm blaming you for it."

"Consider it done." After that was finalized, Borintino left and Sylvian looked up at me with concern in her bright blue eyes. I returned the glare with a frown.

"I know it's dangerous." I said to her. "But, what can I do? I love my parents and I know that this is the same ancient Pokémon that my Father said had very few enemies and, therefore, is extremely friendly towards all who encounter it, but… I just have very little confidence in this situation. With this Pokémon having both of your weaknesses in one, I'm actually worried about this… but it's my Father's will and testament that I must follow and, therefore, only Angel is going with me, since she's been trained to fly me anywhere instead of from town to town. Will you be okay without me for a few hours?"

"Sylveon!" Sylvian replied to me in her majestic voice before she used her ribbon-like feelers to pull herself up towards my lap and nuzzled me against my chest, telling me that she wouldn't mind my absence for a while. I smiled at that feeling as I embraced her in return. "Syl, sylve, vee."

"Thanks, Sylvian. I promise we won't be gone long. I'm leaving Gardevanya in charge of you all. Make sure you tell her that, okay?" My precious Intertwining Pokémon nodded in response to that question before she made a graceful leap out of my lap and ran into the house while I made my way back in afterwards casually. I already had a feeling that keeping a Poison and Steel-type Pokémon under the same roof as a bunch of Fairies was NOT going to be easy.

Ten minutes of a shower and an additional seven minutes of getting ready went by quickly and I was in the process of getting my long black velvet hair to the peak of perfection. I was dressed in a long black t-shirt with sleeves that covered both of my arms and pure white jeans that were comfortable and baggy. I'm absent of shoes because, since the transformation, my feet have turned bigger and they're practically like a pair of flat three-toed talons. It didn't bother me, though.

Anyway, as I was combing through my hair, I saw Gardevenya enter the room with a smile that told me that she didn't mind where I was going and why. I was surprised. She was leaned up against the wall right next to the doorway. Seeing that made me chuckle a little bit. She does have a Calm nature.

"It's inspiring that you're fulfilling your Father's wishes." She started in a sultry deep female voice that never really mesmerized me in the least. "But, having it being a Poison and Steel-type kinda scares me a little bit."

"Yeah, I know." I replied. "But, I have to do this. It would dishonorable to my family name, if I refused. Besides, I'm sure we can tame the Pokémon to be around a bunch of Fairies without harming you all."

"It's a process that's already proven to be possible, but extremely difficult."

"We can't lose hope on this, Gardevanya. I've never lost faith in you all and it won't happen for this new ancient Pokémon." I was finally finished with my hair as I turned towards my beloved Embrace Pokémon. "You do have Psychic, you know."

"Yes, but I don't want to hurt it in order to tame it. Didn't your Father tell you that it's only been around Lileeps and Cradilys 100 million years ago?"

"Yeah. That factor alone is giving us a good chance that it'll be easily trained to bond with others… but I do want it to show off its power it has lost in all those years."

"You better be careful, then. You have no idea what it's capable of."

"Don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing." After that was said, I gave my Gardevoir a loving embrace for a full minute before we parted and she went on her way back downstairs while I walked over to my duffle bag, slung it over my shoulder, and followed her down, heading towards Angel, who was already in the spacious backyard, waiting for me. We never exchanged words with one another by the time I started to carefully climb on her back and hang on to the nape of her neck before she took off towards the Sea Spirit's Den in Azure Bay. She was also prepared for what this Poison Dart Fossil might bring.

After the fifteen minute flight, we finally landed on the lonely den's sandy shore entrance and, with a pat on the head, Angel nodded once in response with her nearly wind chime cry that was soothing to hear before I made my way inside the dark cave. After taking about thirty steps in, there was another entryway into, what could be, the chamber the Poison Dart Fossil was being held. Before entering, I placed down my bright yellow and black duffle bag and started to get prepared for the poisonous encounter. Inside the bag, I had a purple and black Poison Protection Suit, or PPS for short. Wearing this long sleeved shirt and jeans adds more to the protection. It didn't take me too long to get into the jumpsuit, slip on the attached hood-and-helmet headgear, and apply the titanium steel plated gloves to my hands to provide complete immunity upon the touch. This suit was handed down to me from my Father after his passing. He's been wearing this back when he had to train a few Poison-types to control their poisonous powers. He was a bit of a Poison-Type fan as well. My Mom… well… she was a Grass-Type fan. Having me being born and growing up into a Fairy fan isn't odd at all… at least, not to me and my fellow Pokémon companions.

After my preparations were complete, I casually walked inside the barely lit cave. The only light available was from the sunlight shining its luminescent yellow beam down towards a small foundation with a glimmering object on top. I got closer to that very same structure and smiled at the sight before me: It appeared to be a tentacle that measured to be about six inches long, in a deep purple color, and had three two inch long titanium steel stripes, including at the very tip.

This was the Poison Dart Fossil that my Father's old friend mentioned!

It… it's beautiful. I had to take some time to circle around it and take a good long look at it. The purple colored stripes were glistening as brightly as the metal, due to the fact that the poison was lubricating it to prevent it from drying up in the sunlight. The steel itself was also looking as though it was getting the added luster for a flawless shine that made poison look harmless. After the first three minutes of looking at it, it started to squirm just a little bit. It was alive! In all my family's years of finding fossils, we've have never encountered a live one before and I happened to be the one to witness such a feat! It's incredible! While it continued to squirm like a worm trying to escape from a hook, I carefully reached for it and it was actually a whopping three inches thick and I could hold it firmly in my hand, like it was a pipe. In the very instant it was within my grip, it stopped flapping and it went completely limp and lifeless. It looked as if I killed it, but I didn't. It was probably feeling secure in my armored hand and I smiled at it. This discovery was really at its finest at this point, but it's not over yet.

After admiring it for several seconds, I kept my gentle and firm grip on the fossil as I made my way back to my duffle bag and used my free left hand to reach into it, pulling out a poison-proof glass chamber that was capsule-shaped and was at the perfect seven inch long length. It was small enough to fit in this bag, but big enough to hold this legendary fossil. I took one more good look at this amazing artifact with a smile for another ten seconds and twisted it open, placing it gently inside before closing it again. After I placed it in the duffle bag, I took off my PPS, folded it up neatly, and placed it away carefully next to the chamber before zipping the bag closed and making my way back outside towards Angel, who gave me an adorable smile. This time, I had something to say to my Jubilee Pokémon:

"My Father's applauding. I can hear him. Same goes for my Mother. I've got the fossil and now, here's hoping nothing terrible will happen to you or the others." Angel responded with another harmonic chirp and I translated it. She told me that she would be proud of me as well. That made me feel even more confident. All of these doubts about keeping this Pokémon in the same house as a bunch a Fairies were slowly starting to leave my memory banks.

A few minutes later, we finally made it back to my humble abode in Anistar City and, without a second thought, Diancie and Gardevanya followed me down to my secret laboratory in an underground cavern I happened to find upon first arriving here many years ago. It's blue in color all over with some hints of white and black as well. I've got practically every type of machine known to man down here and I felt most at home here as well. With the Poison Dart Fossil being carried in the glass chamber by my rubber-gloved hands, I made my way towards my Pokémon Analysis Machine and placed it securely in the circular slot specially made for it. Afterwards, I made my way to the controls and pressed the 'Start' button with Gardevanya and Diancie right behind me, having the Embrace Pokémon on my left and the Jewel Pokémon on my right, except she floated up to my shoulder, having a tiny hand on that same shoulder for added support.

Inside the machine, it began the process of just identifying the Pokémon. It scanned for approximately two minutes before all three of us looked at the screen to see a photo copy of the fossil and the computer spoke out its findings.

"Pokémon confirmed." The female computer voice, who was named APA, started. APA stands for Automated Pokémon Analyzer. "Species name: Dartrog; Gender: Male; It is the Poison Dart Pokémon that stands at a height of 9 feet and 9 inches tall and weighs approximately 825 pounds, which is 99.99 percent muscle. The .01 percent is contained within a pair of pigtail-like tentacles upon his back that measure up to seven feet long." Wow! I knew it. The name says it all: Dartrog. It's a combination of the words 'Dart' and 'Frog', which meant only one thing: It has a frog-like appearance. All three of us remained silent as we allowed APA to continue, despite the shock. "The Dartrog became extinct after it caused a rampage of his own for over 100 million years. By the year 578 AD, the rampage cause a devastating earthquake, instantly making him become forgotten forever… until now, that is. He has the ability Toxic Reversal, which raises respective stats of a normal stat-reducing move. For example: if he is hit with Screech, his Defense stat would go up instead of down. This ability also prevents any stat lowering, even to himself."

"…Toxic Reversal… that's an Arceus-sent ability." I said to myself before speaking to APA. "List me his weaknesses."

"Affirmative." After that command, a list of the Dartrog's weakness came on the same screen and I nodded with an observant stare in my purple eyes. "As you can see, he holds the typical weakness of Psychic and Fire, but Ground-Types will double the super-effective damage."

"Figures, especially considering the fact that an earthquake caused his extinction. Can you give me an image of what he'll look like?"

"I am sorry, but I cannot. Would you like to revive him?"

"Not yet. One more question: What nature will he have?"

"There is an even 50/50 chance that he'll either have a Bashful Nature or a Lonely Nature. Which one would you like for him to have?"

"I'll let him have his Bashful Nature. I want his power untouched."

"Affirmative. Fossil revival activated…"

After that was said, Gardevanya held on to my respective left hand while Diancie actually hugged my right arm closer to her, having both of them with faces of pride. As for me, I watched closely as the smaller glass chamber was carefully being opened and the tentacle continued to move on its own as it was filling up with water to keep it moist. When the baby blue liquid was completely submerging the fossil, the reviving process was officially underway.

Pretty soon, the Dartrog will be reborn and will rise to the power he once had. Having him under my care is not only an absolute must for myself, but in due time, it'll be an absolute must for him as well.

To be continued…


	2. The Dartrog Awakens

Chapter 2: The Dartrog Awakens

(A small side note to keep in mind: **Bolded text **means that the Dartrog is speaking. Enjoy!)

It's been a slow ten minutes since the revival of the legendary Dartrog has begun and not once did I feel drowsy, due to the fact that it was nearing dinnertime for us. With that in mind, Gardevanya gave me a pat on my left shoulder before heading out of the lab to begin cooking supper for everyone… well, for me, at least. She bakes the finest PokéPuffs for her fellow Pokémon friends as their feast. Diancie stayed with me as we were slowly watching this prehistoric Pokémon come back to life. During that time, I finally decided to take a chair and sit down for the remainder of the operation. Diancie released me and just levitated on that same right side, keeping her smile of royalty on her adorable face. Those bright red and pink eyes never made me frown, except when she frowns as well. In this case, however, she was just as excited as I am.

Fifteen more minutes went by and, even though dinner wasn't ready yet, the Dartrog was finally fully restored and, right at the exact moment APA said:

"Fossil revival complete."

…I stood up from my chair, carefully approached the glass chamber, and took a long look at him. He looked exactly like how I imagined him. He had silver titanium armor surrounding about a good 95 percent of his body with black squiggly markings, three at a time in a group, upon both sides of his body starting at his head and a set on each of the armored wrists. The entire suit itself exposed his biceps, fingers, mouth, eyes, and massively muscular legs that were nearly frog-like. Those pigtail-like tentacles on his back were also there as well, starting from the very back of his head and going all the way down to his rear. Other than black and silver as his colors, his visible skin was all a deep purple, the international color of a Poison-Type. Overall, he truly did have the appearance of an enormous, dangerous, poisonous monster. That was until he looked at me.

He showed me a look that said that he was completely harmless, which is a shocker to me, especially considering the history APA gave me about his extinction. Even his smile looked sincere and I couldn't help but smile right back. Maybe his destruction was all a misunderstanding from other scientists and archeologists who wrote this theory, saying that it was senseless rampage with no purpose. Diancie noticed this as well and spoke with sympathy.

"This Dartrog looks peaceful." She spoke to me with her telepathy. Her voice was cute and had a bit of an echo on it, like she was an angel. "He is huge, but he doesn't seem to be dangerous."

"You could be right, Diancie." I said to my precious Jewel Pokémon as I gently laid a hand on the glass, which slowly prompting the amphibious Pokémon to do the same, right against my hand. "In addition to that, he actually looks kinda cool. I wonder if he can speak. APA, drain out the water and recharge his molecules!"

"Affirmative." APA announced as the machine did exactly as I said, having the charging process start immediately after all of the baby blue water was completely drained. "Total time for molecule recharge: 15 minutes."

"Thank you, APA." That was also the same amount of time until Gardevanya's feast was ready to be served. I hope she thought of baking some PokéPuffs for this… fascinating prehistoric Pokémon. "You look exactly as my Father described. Those muscles make you look extremely big, especially with those massive hands you've got, but I'll bet you're actually a peaceful creature. My Father just… didn't know it." The Dartrog replied with a nod and, what I would call, a 'groak', which means what it sounds like: a growl and a croak at the same time. It was an authentic sound that would never be duplicated. "Huh! You can't really speak English, but… somehow… I can still understand you. Can you speak to me telepathically, like Diancie?" The Dartrog shook his head. "Mm! I thought you could, but I guess your groaking is something worth getting used to."

"Huh?" He managed to say.

"Yeah, you have a 'groaking' sound, at least, that's what it sounds like to me." Dartrog nodded in agreement to it with a smile that said he was thankful for his resurrection. "Awww, you're kinda adorable. APA, what's his current level?"

"He's is at level 10 with his two signature moves: Stainless Toxin and Toxic Punch and the traditional starting move, Tackle." My computer replied. Diancie gasped at the second move that was mentioned.

"Toxic Punch?" She asked in wonder. "That sounds deadly."

"It sure does." I agreed as I took a look at his molecule charging status on-screen on my right and saw that it was at 90 percent. "Did you use that punch prior to your extinction?" Dartrog nodded in response. "Of course, you did. Judging by the name, I'm guessing that it has the same effect as Toxic, except the punch is just extra icing on the cake." Another single groak as his response and I translated it. He told me that I was correct. "Makes sense. Well, first of all, let me welcome you to our time. I know you've had a long sleep, but I'm gonna raise you and keep you as my Pokémon companion. My name is Yvelton Vorintine. As you can see, I look like the legendary Destruction Pokémon, Yveltal, but trust me. I'm a dependable person. I would never hurt you and I'm sure you won't do the same towards my Fairy-Type Pokémon. That's… practically the only other type in this house. That's why I haven't been able to seek you out. You're a Poison and Steel Type and that's both of a Fairy-Type's weaknesses. Can I trust you around them?" Dartrog nodded in response with several different tones of his groaks. It was a perfect sentence I heard this time. He said and I quote:

**I promise with my own heart that I will never, ever hurt them. **

His voice is like mine, only deeper and with more bravery.

"He sounds sincere to me." Diancie said to me.

"Indeed." I agreed with a salute towards the Poison Dart Pokémon. "Before I release you, there's just two things we need to do…" I paused as I walked over to the computer component of this machine while Diancie stayed in front of the Dartrog to keep him company. I logged into the stat database and I was speechless as I read through it. Here's what the on-screen information said:

HP: 199  
>Attack: 240<br>Defense: 235  
>Special Attack: 245<br>Special Defense: 238  
>Speed: 355<p>

And APA said that he was at level 10?! I'm finding this too good to be true right now, but computers and stats never lie! It even showed that he had a nickname already: Machete. That's… kinda appropriate, considering those sharp razor blades on the sides of his wrists. I couldn't possibly imagine what his power level will be when he reaches level 100. There's a possibility that he might even tower over Arceus in terms of power supply! Incredible! All in all, Machete was due to be a delight to raise now. My concerns have leaped out of the window and has made a bloody landing with guts spewing out of it.

Three minutes after this astonishing discovery, APA announced that the molecule regeneration was completed and immediately released him from the glass chamber. I turned towards him with my hands still on the keyboard just in time to see Machete calmly walk on all fours off of the chamber pedestal and sat down before the Diamond Domain Princess like a very well-behaved Pokémon. I raised an eyebrow with astonishment before he started making several different toned groaks at me. Again, my superior genius brain translated them immediately as I heard him say this:

**I really appreciate you bringing me back to life. I'm hoping you can help me redeem myself and prove that my extinction was accidental.**

"You're very welcome. I'm gonna make sure that you've been proven wrong by all of these so-called… _experts_." I replied with sincerity as I approached the massive Poison Dart Pokémon. He towered over me, but that didn't bother me as he actually kneeled down slightly to meet with my face. "Along the way, I want you to help me execute a few people. There's this gang called the PokéDestructors and they're hiding in the Hoenn region right now, knowing full well that I'm willing to use everything in my power to avenge the death of my parents."

**Your parents?**

"Yes. Here, I'll show you a picture of them." I reached into my left inner pocket in my lab coat and pulled out an old honeymoon picture of my parents that was taken before my birth. My father was at a height of 6 feet and 2 inches tall, had short brown hair, and my purple eyes. My mother was approximately a foot shorter than him with beautiful green eyes, long silky brown hair, and had a figure that would make practically every supermodel green with envy. I held up that loving picture to Machete and he purred with observation as I continued. "Their names are Brontavis and Lariva Vorintine. They were the best scientists known to man and raised me to follow in their footsteps. When your history came around, many other experts were trying to steal the theory, claiming it as theirs. That's when one group of people, The PokéDestructors, came along and murdered my parents by the time I was sixteen. Fearing for their lives, they fled to their home region of Hoenn and are currently hiding in secrecy. Having you perform their execution would make me and my parents proud."

**It would be an honor to do so. So, how will you train me?**

"Well, first thing's first." I paused right when the rumbling sound of my empty stomach sounded, making Diancie giggle. That's another factor that always makes me smile with her. Machete did the same as he heard her. "I'm starving. We'll discuss it over our dinner." With no more words to say, all three of us headed upstairs towards the kitchen just in time to see all of my other beloved Pokémon companions already sitting at the dinner table and awaiting the meal to be served by Gardevanya. At the very moment they saw Machete, however, they were just speechless. The Poison Dart never showed a sign of nervousness as he gently ditched the chair and just sat like the well-behaved Pokémon that he is. He decided to sit between Diancie and Pacific and, at the very moment he placed his massive hands on the sturdy, wooden table like a gentleman, Gardevanya just had one thing to say to officially start the conversation:

"Your Father was right about him being mistaken."

"Yes, but it is still gonna be quite a struggle to prove it to the many other numerous experts out there." I admitted with a bowed head of shame. "Now, everyone, I know he seems like he'll rough you up in a minute, but in actuality, he really does come in peace. It turns out that he really didn't know what he was capable of and just went on an out-of-control rampage. In other words, he had no control over his power."

"How come? What happened?" Voltap asked me in a cute little toddler boy's voice and that surprised me. Before I answered that, I had to know how this was possible. Gardevanya saw that look of bewilderment on my face and chuckled with a calm smile as she took her seat right across from me. I was sitting opposite of Diancie.

"Before you answer that, I infused a special tasteless serum into their PokéPuffs. Only Machete's are opted out because I know you really like his groaking." She explained with no hesitation. I sighed with relief.

"Whew! Good." I replied. "Anyway, back to your question, Voltap…"

**Allow me to answer. **Machete groaked once more in different tones and I nodded in agreement before he continued his amazing sounds of the wild. **When I discovered I had Toxic Punch, I just simply tested it out on any nearby rock and, upon seeing it crack to pieces on impact, I… I just lost all control, due to the adrenaline rush I felt afterwards. Simply put, I'm the one who caused the cataclysmic earthquake that caused my extinction as well as all of the Lileep and Cradilies. **

"Whoa…" Voltap muttered with Pacific's surfer voice by accident. All the others were just stunned, including me.

"What a harsh way to end your life." Diancie pointed out. "I'm sure it was unintentional."

**It was, your highness… and now that I'm alive once more, I can say that I regret punching out that rock that caused my demise. **

"And regret you shall." I quoted in agreement. "Although, I'm curious about one particular thing about you…

**What is it? **

"Your power… you're at your starting level of 10 and you're already at the same wavelengths as one of the legendary Swords of Justice. Should we classify you as a Legendary Pokémon?"

**Even though my story is worthy of making me into a legend, I am, unfortunately, just another very rare common Pokémon. **

"Like Heatran or Lucario?"

**Yeah, exactly.**

"Wow. Now, that's gonna be harder to believe than your theory that your destruction was caused by your lack of control."

"That means that you've pretty much gotten your hands full." Angel spoke to me in a heavenly female voice, but without the echo, unlike Diancie.

"Precisely, but don't worry. I won't be using you all as training bags. Since he's got so much power at such a low level, I'm sure he would qualify to battle wild Pokémon that are well into their levels of 30. I don't want you to bite off more than you can chew for your first battle."

**That's understandable, Yvelton. **Machete groaked at me with sincerity. **Have you ever been to the Hoenn region before? **

"No, I haven't. The same can be said for all of my other beloved Pokémon, except Pacific. Azumarills are very well known in that region and he could probably clue us in on where we are when we arrive. You don't mind that responsibility, do you, Pacific?"

"Oh, I totally dig it, masta!" Pacific replied in that surfer boy's tone of voice, making me keep my smile. "I've got this shit in the bag, dude."

"Excellent. Gardevanya, you will assist him."

"It'll be my pleasure." Gardevanya replied with a bow.

With that in mind, our trip to Hoenn was settled. First thing I did the next morning after breakfast was introduce Machete to one of my Master Balls and he immediately snorted at it, telling me that he was disgusted by it. I nodded once in understanding and placed it back in my luggage. Just like with Diancie, he preferred to freely roam and, personally, that's okay. I kinda wanted him to hate PokéBalls anyway. Then again, he's been living with the freedom 100 million years ago and he's never gonna stop. Speaking of the freedom, it seems that he doesn't mind playing the role of being a source of transportation, just like Angel sometimes. Since he towers over me by a mile and has the body that's almost as massive as a Nidoking, it was no surprise to me. I'm only hoping that he doesn't mind the long trip from Kalos to Hoenn.

Thirty minutes of a stroll through the wilderness of Kalos, we finally made it to Coumarine City and Diancie and I remained on top of Machete's back, having me hold on to those long purple tentacles, which made fantastic reins. I tugged on them slightly and he never complained about any pain. I did fit perfectly within my hands and Diancie managed to keep her firm tiny grip on my left sleeve of my white t-shirt. We were currently looking out towards the Azure Bay and he was purring deep within the very back of his throat. I felt the vibrations from it and I was wondering what was ailing him.

**This place… it feels all too familiar to me. **The Dartrog confessed to me in deep groaks, making him sound like he was both nervous and uncomfortable.

"That's because this is the exact location where I found you as a fossil." I admitted with no regrets. I felt Diancie nod in agreement with me as this small conversation continued. "Are you alright?"

**I'll be okay. I just need to ignore my resting place and just swim right through. I'll be fine.**

"Will you be able to do it without Surf?"

**Yeah, I've got this. **And he proved that very well by carefully submerging himself into the warm ocean waters and started to professionally swim in a manner that allowed him to keep his back afloat enough for Diancie to remain dry and for my lower legs to be submerged. I still held on to those tentacles for my own safety. By the time we passed the Sea Spirit's Den, Machete never looked at it and kept his focus on the task at hand. He was really determined to prove these 'experts' wrong about his history…

…and I was determined to fulfill my promise to avenge my parents.

This journey is only the beginning.

To be continued…


	3. Welcome to the New Hoenn

Chapter 3: Welcome to the New Hoenn

Finally! After ten grueling hours of a swim, including three one hour long breaks, we finally made it to Hoenn by sunrise the next day. Diancie had fallen asleep in my muscular arms by the time we made it here and I'm pretty sure the others were asleep as well, excluding Machete, of course. He was wide awake and fully focused at the current location we were in: Slateport City. We ended up floating in the ferry harbor and he wasted no time finding a ladder and climbing up with ease, as if Diancie and I put together was as light in terms of weight as a Flabébé. Keeping the still-snoozing Jewel Pokémon cradled in my right arm, I slowly slid off of Machete and he decided to follow me out towards the exit and into the city limits. I stopped at the doorway and smiled at the small hustle and bustle of the city just starting to come into full terms with many of their small shops just opening up. I looked down at my watch on my left wrist and saw that it was 7:30 AM. Right when I was about to head for a Pokémon Center right near the center of the square with Machete close to me, I saw a pair of young children approach me. They looked as though they were in the middle of a journey, but they were immediately astonished by Machete as the girl started first.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed in an adorable voice. "What kind of Pokémon is that?! I've never seen that one before. He looks… smooth."

"Well, he kinda is, when you get to know him a little more." I replied with honesty. "My name is Yvelton Vorintine and this is Machete the Dartrog. He's been brought back to life from a fossil."

"WOW! Another prehistoric Pokémon!" The boy exclaimed in a handsome voice with a huge smile. "But, what's with you? You look just like-ohhhhhh."

"Yeah, I knew you would figure it out, even though Yveltal doesn't really reside in this region."

"Makes sense, though. You both do come in peace, right?"

"Yes and same could be said for Diancie, but she's asleep right now."

"Well, it is early, but we've just got up and was on our way to Fortree City." The girl replied. "You wanna come with us?"

"First of all, what are your names?"

"Oh, sorry. Where are our manners? I'm May and this is my best friend, Brendan. Welcome to Hoenn!" She then held out a hand and I took it in a friendly handshake.

"Thank you so much and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Secondly, we're kinda parched and hungry from our long trip. We've just arrived from the Kalos region."

"And I'm guessing Machete swam for his life, huh?" Brendan pointed out with humor. Machete nodded with no shame at all. Even his smile showed that he wasn't feeling the least bit tired. "Whoa, man. That's a long swim! C'mon, we'll take ya to the Pokémon Center first."

Moments later, inside that very same center…

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yvelton." Nurse Joy greeted to me after the famous chime of full restoration was heard from behind the counter. Machete had just regained all the lost strength from that grueling swim he took. He took a seat right next to me on my left as the conversation between the four of us continued. "And I must say that this is an interesting Pokémon you have here. What is he?"

"He's a Dartrog." I replied in my expert tone. The sweet nurse then pulled out her Pokédex and scanned Machete, who didn't feel offended at all. In fact, he showed his kindness even more by volunteering to carry the still-sleeping Diancie in his massive right hand. She felt the comfort from him and she unconsciously cuddled against his metallic wrist as her response to it. After that, all three of their Pokédexes, including May and Brendan's, said the following entry about him in a male computer voice:

"Dartrog, the Poison Dart Pokémon. Dartrog is a Pokémon that went extinct 100 million years ago. Its powerful, poisonous punches are strong enough to crush a mountain."

"Oh, my! He's powerful!" Nurse Joy exclaimed with surprise before she placed away her Pokédex and jumped once more when she saw Machete carrying the sleeping Jewel Pokémon. "But, he's… gentle. Did you tame him already?"

"I know he may seem like he's a monster with no emotions, but in actuality, all of these theories about his destruction having no purpose is absolutely false." I replied with strict conviction. "He's a peaceful creature with the dream of acceptance from all who encounter him… and here's the ironic part: He's a Poison and Steel-Type and I'm a Fairy-Type expert."

"WHAAAAAA?!" Brendan gasped with shock. May and Nurse Joy were speechless.

"Does he harm your Pokémon?" The kind-hearted caretaker asked me with concern.

"Take a look at him. Does it look like he'll harm them?" All three of them did so and saw how Diancie was still sleeping within Machete's massive hand as if it was a metallic bed with no sheets. He looked at them with enough confidence to make a Machamp cower in fear… and it actually made my three newest friends nod in understanding. "Case and point my theory right here."

"No kiddin'." Brendan agreed.

"Awwww, that's so sweet." May cooed with a smile. "So, what you're basically saying is that, by nature, this Dartrog is harmless, except to those who are mean to him."

"Yes, exactly." I replied with a nod of satisfaction. "His destruction was caused by a lack of self-control after punching out a rock."

"…that's it?!" All three asked with flummoxed looks on their faces. Again, I nodded and Nurse Joy continued alone by saying: "How unfortunate. Did that same destruction cause his extinction?"

"Yes, and as of this moment, he's regretting having punched out that one rock in the first place."

"I am not surprised to hear that. Well, I'll have to say that fitting in won't be so easy for him, especially with a recent crime spree that's been terrorizing all of Hoenn for these past few years."

"What?!" This was news to me. If it's who I think it is, then coming here was just the beginning of an epic adventure.

"Yes! There's this pair of criminals called The PokéDestructors. We never get the two men's names, but they are extremely dangerous and they mysteriously disappear after committing a crime." Yes! I knew it. That's the same group that killed my parents!

"So, they are here. My theory was correct… and this trip didn't go to waste."

"You… know them?"

"They killed my parents when I was fifteen."

"Awww, I'm so sorry to hear that. Was there a purpose to their death?"

"They wanted to claim Machete's destruction theory as theirs on account of desperation. They knew they would make huge money off of it."

"That's terrible." May agreed with the nurse. "Do you have a hunch as to where they might be right now?"

"It's blurry right now, but when the time comes, Machete will be ready. Won't you?"

**I'll show them no mercy, either. **Machete groaked in all tones. I looked closely at the three and I was surprised. They understood what he said and Brendan lightly applauded in agreement.

"That's the spirit, Machete!" He cheered. "Looks like he's got this in the bag, Yvelton. You've got our support."

"Thank you so much! You won't be disappointed." I said with joy in my expert voice. "I promise you won't be disappointed. Right now, though, we're trying to find a place to stay… and Machete needs some training."

"Ahhh, you're being wise about not using your own Fairy-Type Pokémon for his training." Nurse Joy pointed out immediately after my latest statement. "Well, the perfect living spot would be in Lilycove City. It's got everything you'll need and there's a Safari nearby. It's free to attend and you can do all the training you want and there will NEVER be a shortage of Pokémon to battle."

"That sounds perfect to me. Is it a peaceful city?"

"Of course! All of the towns and cities here are peaceful, but Lilycove is the best in my book. You'll need to catch a ferry to get there, though. I don't want Machete to go through another vigorous swim. He's so… sweet."

**Thank you for your kind words, Nurse Joy. **Machete groaked with sincerity and a small bow with just his head, so as not to awaken Diancie. **You won't be disappointed in me. I guarantee you that… and that goes to the rest of Hoenn, excluding the PokéDestructors, of course. **

"You're very welcome, Machete. You all can stay in Hoenn for as long as you need. Before you leave, here." I approached the counter at that last word and the pink-haired nurse handed me a ferry ticket. "You'll need this to take the next ferry to Lilycove. It departs in thirty minutes, so use that time wisely."

"Thank you kindly, miss." I replied with a nod of my own. "We can use this time to find us something to eat. We'll figure it out from here. Thank you all so much again." After that was said, Machete and I left out of the Pokémon Center and, as soon as the glass doors closed behind us, we finally heard an adorable yawn from Diancie as she just opened her red and pink eyes, which automatically prompted Machete to stop in his tracks for a moment as we were heading towards a shack at the beach. The Jewel Pokémon gently pushed herself off of the Poison Dart Pokémon's hand and dusted herself off like it was no problem. She then turned towards us with a loving smile.

"Good morning." She greeted oh-so-kindly, like the princess she is. "Did I miss anything important during our arrival?"

"You didn't miss too much information." I replied casually before Pacific emerged from his Pokéball on his own, signaling that he had just awoken as well. "There is one piece of info that you all should know: The PokéDestructor Duo is here in Hoenn and are in hiding at this moment. This trip is going great so far. Pacific, since you're awake, make sure you remember that you and Gardevanya must clue me in on what's going on around us, especially when we get to Lilycove City in a few minutes."

"You got it, Chief!" My Azumarill replied with a salute from his right rabbit ear before we all headed for the small shack for some quick eating. When we got inside, it was completely vacant. The only person in there was a friendly Caucasian man in his mid-thirties, wearing a red and white striped shirt and brown khakis. He was the only employee there.

"Whoa!" He greeted to me in a surfer's voice, referring to Machete. "Please tell me that's a Pokémon next to ya!"

"Yes, he's a Dartrog named Machete." I replied to him in a calm state, despite how hilarious he was looking. The rest of my Pokémon party escaped out of their Pokéballs as they were waking up one by one at that moment. They automatically went to a table that was big enough for all eight of us, having little Voltap sit on the table. "He's a Poison and Steel-Type."

"No kiddin', dude! And I see you have a team full of Fairy-Types with ya. Aren't you worried about 'em?"

"I was, at first. I admit it, but I've gained complete confidence in him and my Fairies. All in all, he comes in peace."

**There's no need to fear. **Machete groaked in addition to my statement. Again, another person we've never seen before understood what he said and nodded in agreement with him as he calmed down. **I live freely, but I live to protect those I trust. I guarantee it. **

"And I can't say I don't believe ya." The man replied with understanding. "Well, after those words, there's nothin' more for me to say, except welcome to the new Hoenn. The name's Darryl. What can I get for ya?"

A few minutes later, after ordering a hardy breakfast for myself and plenty of PokéPuffs for my precious companions, we were all eating peacefully… and silently. During that time, I had a chance to think deep into how well this was going so far. Machete has yet to experience his first battle, but at this rate, I can already tell that he's a worthy opponent towards anyone who challenges him, despite his low starting level of 10. He already possesses enough power to compete against Xerneas, but so far, he's been conserving it. It's amazing to me! The other thing that shocked me, other than the vision of him carrying Diancie when she was asleep, is the fact that his groaking could be understood to all who hears him. All this time since finding him, I thought I had to be is personal translator, but… heh, heh… apparently not. I decided to question him about it and damn! He gave me a logical answer… the _definitive _answer, if you will.

**My vocal chords have special bacteria called Transila, which automatically enables all who hears me to understand me every time I speak. **He groaked out to me with no fear. **I was born with this bacteria and it's impossible to remove. **

"…huh!" That was all I could say. I was speechless after that. Diancie applauded at that answer with a joyful smile you wouldn't dare to look away from, not even for a billion PokéDollars.

"His knowledge is incredible!" The Jewel Pokémon cheered. "You have the intelligence of a human."

**It's something I'm proud of. **Machete added with confidence. **As for the rest of you, I promise to take good care of you all. The power of Poison can go a long way, even against another Poison-type. **

"Heh! I know that's right!" Voltap agreed with glee.

Moments later, we were finished consuming our breakfast and, with the rest of my Pokémon back in their Pokéballs, Diancie, Machete, and I made our way back to the docking station from which we came and the ferry just made landfall, ready for new passengers. I approached the hostess and simply showed her my ticket, telling her that I was on my way to Lilycove City. When we all got on board and got into a cabin, I sat down on the soft luxurious bed with a huge sigh of relief. Machete and Diancie were sitting and floating right before me respectively, happy to see that I was finally at peace.

"So far, so good." I started casually after that sigh. "Hoenn is a beautiful region. I can't wait to see the Pokémon that reside here. Of course, I already have Gardevanya and Pacific, who are locals, but I'll bet there's more."

"I did also hear that there are more Mega Evolutions, too." Diancie pointed out. "Including mine, of course."

"Your Mega Evolution is special in my opinion. No other Mega Evolved Pokémon can pack as much power as you, except Mega Mewtwo."

"And I do admit that, but this is all about Machete. Shouldn't we discuss an execution plan for his training?"

"Indeed, we should, your highness." Heh. Every once in a while, I'd like to call her that. It makes her feel like a princess and to make sure she doesn't forget that factor as well. "Now, Machete. Knowing this routine, I know there are other skilled trainers on board this ferry. This is the perfect opportunity to try your battling style out and see what you can concoct."

**Should be simple enough. **Machete groaked with confidence. **I want Diancie to fight alongside me. **

"I would be an honor to do so." The Jewel Pokémon replied with an honorable bow. I nodded once with a casual smile that showed that I expected this to happen. "Any purpose as to why, however?"

**In case my sanity goes haywire again. **

"That's understandable." I pointed out as I stood up and approached the solemn Poison Dart Pokémon, placing a reassuring hand on his left shoulder. "After suffering an extreme case of an adrenaline rush 100 million years ago that caused you extinction, it's no doubt that it'll reoccur when you're in battle. Are you sure you don't want Gardevanya to battle alongside you instead? She has Psychic."

"Master Yvelton!" Diancie exclaimed. "We shouldn't hurt him too much! My Diamond Storm will be enough. Please!" I was taken aback by this and they both gave me stern stares of authority and bravery respectively. I nodded once in agreement with a smile that showed respect.

"Okay, I got it. Diancie will be your partner, if there happens to be a two-against-two battle. Just… don't hurt her, okay?"

**Why would I harm such a beautiful Diamond Domain Princess? **Machete rhetorically asked with a handsome smile on his face.

"Awww, thank you, Machete." Diancie blushed upon saying that and I chuckled.

"Enough said." I concluded with no worries.

After that was finalized, the three of us started to explore the ferry and look for any possible challengers. We went next door and saw a young man in a blue suit, blonde hair, and looked like he was an heir to a throne. I approached him and he turned around fast with wide eyes, but calmed down for a moment. I could tell that, despite seeing Diancie and Machete behind me, he was cocky.

"Well, hello there." The man started with a little British accent. "I'm hoping you're human under this Yveltal appearance, yes?"

"Glad you could see that." I said with a mental sigh of relief. "My name is Yvelton Vorintine and I'm hoping that I could challenge you to a battle."

"What?! You're THE Yvelton Vorintine? Son of the two scientists Brontavis and Lariva Vorintine?!"

"Yes. My family's… famous over here?" I was flummoxed to hear this as he continued. Machete and Diancie remained quiet behind me as well.

"They proposed that theory about that Dartrog's extinction and became a household name all over the Pokémon Universe. From what I can tell, however, you're here to find that PokéDestructor duo that murdered them tragically."

"…yeah." Word for word was correct. I was impressed… and he doesn't even look a day over 21 yet! "With that in mind, I presume you already know that this is the one and the same Dartrog behind me. His name is Machete. He was born with that name."

"Indeed and, being my first time seeing this magnificent Pokémon before my very eyes, I'll have to say that he looks impressive. Having a battle against him will be an honor. I am a rich boy and I have loads of money that I'll be more than happy to reward you, if you beat me."

"What are the stakes?"

"It'll be a one-on-one battle. I have three in my possession. Which three will you have?"

"I'm letting Machete battle solo. I have total faith in him to do such a thing." I really did, you know. The man raised a blonde eyebrow with surprise.

"Oh?! I see. In that case, let's begin our battle." At that last word, Machete wasted no time stepping forward, ready for his first ever battle. Hopefully, Diancie won't need to help him on his first try. She is still standing by, just in case, though. "Alright, Linoone! Let's show him what you can do!" The young man tossed out his Pokéball and a beautiful Linoone came out with confidence, but he was at level 30. Perfect! "By the way, before we start, my name is Xavier."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Xavier. Machete, are you ready?" He never said a word and just stood on his muscular hind legs with courage. Xavier nodded once with him as he finally started it off by saying:

"Guests go first."

"Alright! Machete, use Tackle!" He did so by running on those hind legs, which impressed both me and Diancie, and he appeared to be struggling under the weight of his massive arms, but he was perfectly fine. This was how he ran and I'm okay with it. Xavier remained confident.

"Dodge it and counter it with Hidden Power!" He commanded his Linoone. At a millimeter away from Machete's Tackle making contact, the male Rushing Pokémon made a graceful leap into the air and, at his highest point, he launched out a green orb and it headed straight for Machete's chest. It was direct hit and he was knocked down to his back hard. Diancie gasped with horror and covered her mouth with fear, already prepared for the worst for my Poison Dart Pokémon. I remained determined, however. "Huh! It was super effective!"

"Damn! Machete! Get up!" He struggled to do so, but he eventually ended on all fours with his biceps shaking with effort as he shook it off. "Can you keep going?" Again, Machete remained silent and he gave me a side-glance and nodded once with a smirk of bravery on his lips. I nodded right back at him and we continued. "Alright, let's prove your true power. Use Toxic Punch!"

"'Use' what?" Xavier asked with bewilderment. The Linoone himself was also confused as Machete ran on all fours like the typical frog this time and, at a foot away, he lifted a balled-up fist that bubbled with poison and made a direct hit with the small Rushing Pokémon. He was blown towards the wall behind his trainer and was severely poisoned in the process. By the time he landed face first on the soft carpet floor, he fainted. It… it was incredible. I didn't want to reveal this shocking secret yet… about Machete's low level, but he's already gained enough experience points to graduate to level 13! He's growing fast already. Diancie cheered for the Poison Dart Pokémon, but it wasn't over yet. Xavier bowed his head with closed, disappointed brown eyes as he approached his defeated Pokémon. "Toxic Punch, eh? Humph! You fought well, Linoone. Return." He was back in the Pokéball at that moment before the young man turned towards me. "That's a new move. I'm guessing he's had that move since you revived him, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct." I replied. "It delivers a devastating blow and poisons at the same time."

"Wow! Incredible! Well, in that case, Porygon2, let's do this!" He released his second Pokémon, a Virtual Pokémon, which meant it could practically have any move it wanted. "Let's see what you have against it now. Porygon2, use Psybeam!" It did so and, without my command, he was able to dodge it and use Tackle. He just… simply… laid his hefty body over top of it! We were all shocked, but Xavier shook it off quick as he had an alternative plan up his sleeve: "Huh! You think that can stop him? Use Psychic!" Miraculously, it heard him and Machete felt intense pain as he was being lifted off by the Virtual Pokémon's mind before being slammed down towards the soft carpeting. His bloodcurdling groaks were hard to hear, especially for Diancie as she was tearing up, but I remained focused as he was struggling to get to his feet. As he was, Xavier wasn't playing around and didn't give him a chance to straighten up as he said: "Now, use Tri Attack!" It did so and Machete was hit three times and he came down with a burn that was scaring his bare skin at each inch of movement.

"Machete!" Diancie screamed with fear as she frantically hopped over to him and she was relieved that she didn't see those famous 'faint swirls' in his eyes. He wasn't down and out just yet. All I could do was watch with anger in my piercing purple eyes. My inner Yveltal was slowly coming out, but I was able to control it as Xavier taunted me.

"I guess your parents were wrong. Machete's not strong at all. Those PokéDestructors wasted their time." He did not just say those harsh words to me! I was pissed off enough as it was, but I wasn't losing hope. I know Machete can do better! I know it! I rushed over to him to see if he was truly okay, but those burns were taking a toll on him. He slowly started to sit up. He still remained silent as he looked at us and then, he saw the extreme terror in Diancie's eyes, which were full of tears, and he groaked at his loudest as his adrenaline rush kicked in and he made a quick dash for the Virtual Pokémon out of pure instinct, preparing for another Toxic Punch. Xavier looked as though he saw this coming and he simply commanded his Porygon2 to use Psybeam right on his chest. It was another direct hit and the Poison Dart Pokémon immediately fell to the floor right at an inch away from the levitating Pokémon before him, suffering even more extreme pain. I kept Diancie back this time as I stood up with pride in my heart and balled fists of anger. "Face it, Yvelton. When it comes to my Porygon2, not even poison can scare it. Are you sure you don't want to change your mind and substitute?"

"…" I really had nothing to say at this rate. I closed my eyes and tears were streaming down my face. I… didn't want to lose hope, but I had no choice. I guess his strength was over exaggerated as well.

"I see. Your silence says it all. Let's finish this, Porygon2! Use Shadow Ball." The Virtual Pokémon did so, but at an inch away from the purple blob making contact…

"WHAT THE!" Xavier froze with shock as Machete's tentacles on his back rose up and stretched on their own accord, catching the Shadow Ball before it disappeared into thin air! Then, they created another purple blob and hurled it at Porygon2. It was hit severely hard and fell to the ground, defeated. At that point, Machete's big, purple eyes slowly opened up and was glistening in clear poison as he was using Stainless Toxin to raise his Defense, Special Defense, and Speed severely. Shortly after that, he finally got to his hind legs and stood there like he had full authority over everyone in the cabin. Diancie and I both smiled with joy, but kept our celebrations to ourselves as Porygon2 was returned to his pokéball. "What was that?!"

"I believe he just learned Sludge Bomb during his near-death experience." I replied in my usual expert tone. "Those tentacles have minds of their own." Which is amazing to me. They literally provide the assistance that not even a Nidoking could do. Xavier was flummoxed beyond belief and just… couldn't believe his eyes. That's exactly how I liked it. My tears were dried up quickly as well. "I do believe you owe me an apology about what you said about my parents' theory being incorrect."

"…humph! No can do… not until this battle is officially over. I still have one Pokémon left. Let's see if you can stop me this time! Mightyena, you're in charge, girl." A female Mightyena was the last Pokémon to emerge, but just a millisecond after she was released… "Use Incinerate!" She did so and that ball of fire was easily dodged before Machete practically _teleported _to the fierce Bite Pokémon and gave her a huge Toxic Punch right to her muzzle, knocking her to the floor after three dizzy spins. Again, she was severely poisoned along the way and was immediately down and out after she tried to move. Xavier was red with anger on his face, which made me laugh mentally and Diancie kinda giggled with me. Heh, heh. She's too cute. Machete forced a huge grin on his face as well, fighting back his urge to laugh with the Diamond Domain Princess, but fortunately, that smile was the worst he could do in order to rub salt in Xavier's bloody gash of defeat. "Grrrrrr!"

"Now, about that apology…" I casually walked up to him with my right hand out, ready for a handshake of surrender. Xavier just snorted at me and turned away, sending his Mightyena back in her pokéball along the way and crossing his arms. I dropped that hand and chuckled, still holding a smooth smirk. "…I'll take that as your apology, then. It was a pleasure to battle you. How about you make it even by giving me my money you owe me?" Again, with no words, he did just that. He dug into his left back pocket and pulled out a decently sized wad of cash. I carefully took it and counted it as 5,000 Pokédollars. Wow! That was mighty generous of him. Since he was extremely upset about his defeat, I decided to go ahead and leave him alone.

A few minutes later, Machete, Diancie, and I made it back to our cabin, so the Poison Dart Pokémon could rest for a moment. I sat in a chair this time while he laid down in the soft bed and Diancie decided to float right next to him, gently giving him aimless strokes on his visible diesel arms to keep him calm.

"That was an unbelievable victory." The Diamond Domain Princess started with a little hint of worry in her echoing, angelic voice. "Maybe having him battle strong Pokémon early was a bad idea."

**No, it's fine. **Machete reassured in a few fatigued groaks as he turned his head towards us. **I've leveled up quickly since then. I'm at level 16 now. I learned Sludge Bomb at level 15.**

"And that was unexpected." I pointed out as I leaned back in my chair. "Also, that Stainless Toxin move… what exactly did that do to you?"

**It raises my Defense, Special Defense, and Speed at an alarming rate. **

"Oh, my!" Diancie gasped with shock. I was just wide eyed with surprise.

"Huh! No wonder it looked like you… _teleported…_ towards Mightyena. You're already fast enough without it!" I had to admit that to him and he took it very well.

**I understand that, but back then, speed was essential for survival in a wilderness with barely any enemies. **Machete started matter-of-factly, having his multiple groaks sound a little less tired.** I know that, in today's day and age, speed is extremely necessary in battles… and I plan to keep that in mind as my only strategy from now on. My moves… they're just extra icing on the cake. **Diancie and I both nodded in understanding after that while we also kept serious looks of observation on our faces as well. It was the absolute truth and my Father made that theory many years ago before he was killed with my Mother. I remember those exact words in his gruff voice of an important business man in his thirties:

_The Dartrog's massive power was extremely important to have in order for him to survive a land with no oppositions. Having full control of his power was easy for him for an impressive 500,000 years. If it had not been for his sudden, uncontrollable adrenaline rush he rode through from a simple punch to a rock, his death couldn't have been in vain. You remember that, Carnealton. Because I know that one day, you'll discover him and keep him as your own. It is your blood oath to do so._

My beloved Mother would've said that same thing in her sultry, motherly tone. As I had that deep thought in my head, I was starting to cry silent tears and Diancie hopped up to me with concern. At the very moment her tiny fingerless hand touched my massive one, I calmed down my sniffles immediately with a smile of hope on my face.

"Mourning the death of your parents again?" She asked me. I nodded with admittance. "Awww, please don't cry. Your parents are being very well taken care of up there. They're so proud of you for what you've done so far with Machete… and this Dartrog himself is amazingly sweet towards all of us Fairy-Types."

"I really do appreciate your kind words, your highness." I replied sincerely. "But, proving his kindness is gonna be extremely difficult. So far, many people who have seen him react to his appearance in a way they would react to the sight of a dangerous monster."

"Patience can prove everything." She placed her other hand on me this time and kept a deep, regal look of pride in her red and pink eyes. It was a shiny luster I couldn't dare to look away from, not even for a millisecond. "On behalf of the rest of us Fairies in your team, I hereby declare that we all have faith in you and Machete. That is a guarantee that cannot be a lie."

"…thank you, Diancie." I slowly started to shed tears that were full of happiness this time as I gently picked up the Jewel Pokémon and gave her an embrace that was warm physically and spiritually. As for Machete, he finally regained enough strength to softly join us in this group hug, being extremely careful not to crush us both.

This scene lasted for a good thirty seconds before we heard a few knocks at our cabin door. We ended the hug gracefully before I went to go answer it. It was a sailor who was part of the crew here on the ferry. He peeked over my shoulder at Machete and nodded once with satisfaction before he just simply announced to me in a casual, young male's voice:

"You have many more challengers who would like to battle your Dartrog. We still have a long way until we reach Lilycove City… and feel free to challenge any one of my fellow sailors, including the captain of this ferry, if you wish."

After that was said, he left to resume his guarding duties at the entrance. As for me, I just had one thing to say to both of my fellow Pokémon and to the others encased in their Pokéballs:

"Xavier's defeat has spread Machete's poisonous power all over the ferry like a deadly virus. We'll prove that this power shouldn't be underestimated."

To be continued…


End file.
